Kakashi and Orochimaru: Face to Face
by Assassinator-Kakashi
Summary: Based off of the Naruto episode. After sealing Sasuke's curse mark, Kakashi runs into Orochimaru, who has the intention to take the Sharingan for his own reasons. To protect Sasuke, Kakashi steps up to fight the snake in a life and death battle!
1. The Snake from Hell

Kakashi and Orochimaru: Face to Face

**Kakashi and Orochimaru: Face to Face**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_. This fic is based off of the episode entitled _'Kakashi and Orochimaru: Face to Face'_. There will be reoccurring events, along with new ones.

**Chapter 1- The Snake from Hell**

I was almost done. Just a little more, and the curse mark would be sealed. Sasuke looked a little jumpy, something I didn't expect, especially from him. Actually, he looked almost frightened. I wouldn't blame him; his teacher is using his own blood to write a long series of kanji on the floor, and his body. But still, that's weird, for a brat who wants to be an avenger and kill his brother.

As I finished the last character on Sasuke's shoulder, I said, "This will seal your curse mark. It has caused you pain, but that will end now."

I started a series of hand signs, my swift movements causing the air around my hands to gust with every sign. After that, I placed my bloodied hand on Sasuke's left shoulder; the curse mark began to glow and Sasuke began to scream in pain.

When the glowing seized, Sasuke began to wobble. I decided I better explain something to him before he passes out.

"Sasuke… the curse mark relies on the power of your will. If your will and confidence ever fade, the curse will grow in power and eventually consume you in evil. Sasuke… you must not let that happen… you must overcome that evil."

By the time I was done, Sasuke was sleeping on the floor, a peaceful look on his face. "Amazing… too tired to even argue with me."

"My, my Kakashi… how much you've grown since I last saw you…"

This startled me more than anything ever has before. I flinched right on the spot and slowly turned my head around to face the voice. My uncovered eye widened in surprise as a saw who was speaking to me. He had long, black hair, purple around his yellow, snake-like eyes. He had to be only one person.

"Orochimaru…" I said, not bothering to hide the hateful tone in my voice. He looked at me and licked his chops with that long mutant tongue of his.

Then, Orochimaru smiled at me, which sent shivers down my spine. "I still remember when you were young and didn't know anything about sealing jutsu. It's amazing how much you've grown."

He looked deep into my eyes, searching for something in my mind that I didn't know. Suddenly, his focal point became my left eye; my Sharingan.

I glared at him, sweat running down the side of my face. Then, Orochimaru started laughing. I deepened my glare to the point that I looked like a zombie in the dark of night. "What's so funny?" I asked him, trying not to show the fear in my voice.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Well… I was just remembering you as a little brat. From your gaze, I can tell you want to kill me. But, Kakashi, you have always been just talk, never action."

For some reason unknown to me, I trembled in my spot. Fear overtook my brain, and I started shaking so much, it probably looked like I was suffering from a seizure.

Then, to my distaste, Obito flashed in my mind. His excuses… his happiness… his death. I felt as though Orochimaru stabbed me in the heart, which in fact he did with his words. I felt not fear but sadness now creeping into my senses and it seemed as though I was about to cry.

Orochimaru's footsteps woke me out of my misery. I went back to glaring at his snake-like face and monitored his nearing footsteps. I calculated how many more it would take him to reach the unconscious Sasuke. When he reached the limit, I sprung into my fighting stance, right arm held in my left hand.

As my anger toward him increased, Raikiri began to form. Orochimaru stopped in his tracks and gave me a surprised look, which didn't stay for long. He went back to that damn grinning, which got me even more ticked.

I decided to place my life in his hands for Sasuke's safety, and my Raikiri's power increased, causing it to cast an even stronger light.

"Don't come any closer, Orochimaru! Take one more step, and I won't hesitate to kill you!" I became ready for anything and stayed on my toes. "I will guarantee you… one of us will die here!!"

Orochimaru simply laughed at my brave comments. Then he too sprung into a fighting stance and motioned me to come.

"Well then… let's see how much the Hatake brat has grown, shall we?"

And with that, my heart started pounding loudly in my chest and I prepared for the worst to come.


	2. Not Yet

Kakashi and Orochimaru: Face to Face

**Kakashi and Orochimaru: Face to Face**

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own Naruto… and I never will… .

**Chapter 2- Not Yet…**

I ran toward Orochimaru, Raikiri in my right hand, anger overtaking me. This snake-like bastard didn't have the right to torture my student this way.

He just grinned at me. Suddenly, I found that I couldn't move. I looked down to find that I was being held by many snakes. Panic suddenly rose in my heart as I suddenly realized that this may be the end.

No… I couldn't… I wouldn't let that happen! I can't lose to Orochimaru. I had to save Sasuke from his evil wrath.

By any means necessary.

My anger started to build and I found myself struggling against the snakes' grip. That didn't really help my situation, for I was soon even more caught than before.

I looked up and saw Orochimaru come at me, with a look in his eyes that only the Devil would enjoy. His long tongue licked his lips again and he raised his speed. It was when he was a foot away I noticed the glint of a kunai.

I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever may come. I felt metallic in my mouth and slowly opened my eyes, which seemed like a hard thing to do.

Orochimaru grinned at seeing me in pain and the red soaked in my mask. I could taste it, which didn't really bother me but didn't please me either.

"Well Kakashi… where's the challenge that I was expecting?"

I knew I shouldn't have paid attention to his taunt, but I couldn't help myself. He was such a pain; I wanted to prove him wrong.

As soon as the snakes were released, I sprung at him, kunai in one hand, Raikiri in the other. Orochimaru couldn't escape this, he couldn't. We were only about two feet away from each other, and to my relief far away from Sasuke. I didn't want him caught in the middle of this.

I aimed the Raikiri at his heart, but my vision suddenly blurred from the stab to my abdomen I had taken earlier and instead I hit him in his shoulder. Well, it was better than a complete miss, for now it was more difficult for Ororchimaru to perform hand seals.

Orochimaru writhed in pain, and I took another chance at him with the kunai. However, to my dismay, he was smart enough to see it coming. He rose from his squatting position on the floor and caught me with his long disgusting tongue by my neck.

I became frightened once again. It was then I realized what I had gotten myself into. I challenged a Sannin to a life and death battle. Not smart on my account.

Orochimaru's saliva soaked my mask, along with more blood coming out of my mouth from the pressure on my neck. He grinned… again.

To my surprise, Orochimaru could still talk without proper use of his tongue. "You will pay for that, Hatake." He reached up and pulled the headband off of my head so my Sharingan was now visible. "Now… I shall take what I've always wanted."

No… no… not Obito's Sharingan. That will not happen. Despite my situation, I glared straight into Orochimaru's eyes and I suddenly became determined to kill him, no matter what.

Seeing my reaction, Orochimaru decided to wait until the time was right to take my left eye. Instead, he threw me across the room at full speed. More red soaked in my mask as I hit a pillar at top speed.

As I stood up, I found that ribs were cracked and broken. That was an obsolete factor at the moment; I was only focused on one thing: killing Orochimaru.

I decided to fight with taijutsu, since Sannin are expertise at ninjutsu. I ran to him and started throwing punches at Orochimaru in every direction. Because of the previous injury to his arm I had inflicted, he was having trouble blocking the punches. One of them even found its way to his snaky face, and it felt good.

Orochimaru lost his balance and I found this as the perfect time to try some kicks. I aimed a kick at his ribs but to my disappointment, it hit him in his pelvis. Regardless, it was obviously painful, for he squatted on the floor cluthing the right side of his pelvis.

Then, Orochimaru decided to join in on the kicking fun. He too started throwing out kicks from all directions. Our feet clashed together in the air, causing our open toes to start bleeding from the impact.

At the worst possible time, my vision blurred again. Orochimaru took this time to kick me right in the wound in my abdomen. I was sent flying backwards into yet another pillar.

I fell on the cold floor of the room, barely able to breath, my gut hurting to such extremes that I was gasping in pain. I hacked up more blood, which I tasted in my mouth. My body couldn't take much more, but my mind told it to suck it up.

I struggled to stand up, but the farthest I got was into a squat. Orochimaru grinned weakly at my pain and suffering.

"Give up Hatake. You can't win… ever."

I could never give up. Never.

"No… Orochimaru. The fire still burns within me… I'm not done for yet."


End file.
